Boomerang and Lightning
by Keikofan14
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Boomerang and  streak of Lighting? Read to find out more. Rated M for Language and later on for some possible Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. The awesome Bryke does. Sorry to all of my readers that it took this long to update. My life had been hectic since I began school, but I got into college and will be going next fall. Now I'm back and will be working on my story diligently. This chapter will be an update of the first chapter that I posted those many months ago. Thank You to Crazy4WritingB2 for the inspiration to make my story truer to the charcters and thank you readers for being so patient. Hope you enjoy my revamped story.**

Boomerang and Lightning

"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope"

Maya Angelou

Chapter One

When one thought of barriers, Azula was not the person they thought of. If someone had asked anyone who knew Azula about this subject, they would call you crazy. How could the daughter of a huge business tycoon and a famous fashion designer have any barriers? How could a spoiled heiress with complete arrogance in her and her family have any kind of wall? They would tell you that you must have the wrong person. At first glance you might be right. Azula and her older brother Zuko had always been given whatever they wanted from a young age. Thanks to this fact, the two siblings began to feel like they were some kind of royalty, but Zuko not as much as Azula. Even at school they began to conquer the social hierarchy, where they would become the top of the food chain. Azula would not let anyone try to disrupt her "reign" and was cold, merciless, unyielding. Azula was living large.

Yet underneath the surface of her cold exterior, a different story played out. Are we born with our traits or do we learn them from somewhere? Azula had not always been as cold hearted as she is now. Actually Azula had been somewhat of a sweet child, yet she had always been missing something from her life. Azula was never shown the love that she wanted from anyone in her family. Her mother had favored Zuko and usually was ashamed of how Azula would act. When Azula turned to her father, he would ignore her unless it was an idea to outsmart his business opponent. If no one wanted to love her, she didn't want to love them. So Azula started putting up her barriers, she would hurt others before they could hurt her.

There are very few who intimidate Azula, one being her father and the other being her archrival Lika. Azula and Lika were rivals in almost every aspect; this was expected when their father's were competitors in the same business. Azula and Lika would likewise compete, both being co-captains of the volleyball team, very popular in school, and being the top in their class. For her Junior Year of high school, Azula wanted to crush Lika in the academics department and would take every Advanced Placement class she could find. Coincidentally, Sokka had also decided to have a better Junior Year and took all A.P. classes to prove to his dad that he was able to excel in other things besides football. So our story begins…

The halls of Four Nations Academy were filled with bustling students trying to get to their classes as the bell for first period rang. Sokka walked out of homeroom and began to walk down the hall toward his first class of the day, A.P. Environmental Science. School had only been in cession for a month and already this had become his favorite class, and today he had double period so he was excited to find out what lab he would be doing today. The only problem that he had with the class was his assigned lab partner, Azula.

Sokka and Azula had an interesting history. When they were in elementary school, Azula would constantly harass his sister and his best friend. This would continue into middle school and high school where now his group of friends did not associate with Azula's group of friends. Azula had always been friends with Mai and Ty Lee; these two would eventually be a part of her posse. Sokka had always been nice to Azula and had tried to be civil in order to get through this year without causing any major drama. Azula would somewhat reciprocate his attitude, yet still reminded him of the status difference between himself and his group. Sokka being a jock was higher on the social ladder than the majority of his group, but he would not let this fact prevent him from enjoying the company of his friends. Azula hated this.

Putting all his thoughts of the past behind, Sokka entered his class to see Azula on her new iPhone texting away. Azula and Sokka sat in the back of the class on the farthest table; instead of desks the science department utilized tables where one could fit two people who most likely would be lab partners.

"So how was your research last night?" Sokka replied as he sat next to Azula, who was still texting.

"Most likely better than yours" Azula replied still enamored with her phone.

"Can you show me so I can improve mine?" Sokka replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Certainly, if only it could also improve the social standing of your friends. That way you wouldn't have to sit with a bunch of losers." Azula said as she reached into her backpack.

"Better a bunch of losers than a goth chick and the perpetual cheerleader."

"Was that a joke? If so your comedic wit is quite pathetic" Azula sniped as she took her binder and took the paper from the top. "Here's the research that you wanted. Probably didn't do anything did you?"

"Yes I did, I just wanted to see if you did it." Sokka grabbed the paper and scanned it over.

_Wow Azula may be a pain in the ass, but when it comes to work she is immaculate Sokka thought as he read over the paper_.

"This is impressive Azula"

"Of course it is, I did it."

_Yup, still a pain in the ass._

The bell rang as Sokka and Azula finished their homework swapping.

"Alright class, I am going to postpone the lab until tomorrow. Use this period to work on your projects" Mr. Piandao replied after the bell.

"Azula do you want to move back to the lab station or do you want to stay here?"

"Wherever is fine with me, as long as it is the opposite of where you go."

_This is going to be a long day, like usual._

**Lunch Period**

Sokka walked away from the cashier's counter and headed toward his table. At his table sat his sister Katara, his best friend Aang, his other best friend Toph, and Suki. Katara was on the swim team and would be just as popular as any other jock, except that Azula hates her. Aang would also be quite popular being the star player on the Varsity Boys Soccer Team and the friendliest guy that everyone liked, except Azula didn't like him. Toph was a blind girl that Azula thought was creepy since she walked around like she could see and had a tendency of knowing what people were feeling based on their heartbeat. Suki was on the volleyball team and was a good friend of Lika. Basically they were the table of kids who were popular, but were hated by Azula. Sokka sat beside Suki, who had been his crush since middle school, entering in on a conversion.

"So Katara how is swim practice?" Aang asked with the obvious I like you tone.

"It's going…okay. We really need our butterflies to improve or we'll be toast at the next meet. So how's soccer, are you striving toward sectionals?"

"Sugar Queen, listen. I think that if Twinkle Toes is the only one playing, the team is not gonna be on top. I'm gonna bet on the other team and mama knows best." Toph replied with her usual banter.

"Hey, you're only supposed to use your powers for good." Katara chimes in while taking a bite of the sandwich on her tray.

"I never said for whose good, did I?"

"You know what I mean"

"Still, the team doesn't look so hot" Toph said as she bit into an apple "I mean without Aang they would be nowhere"

And the conversation went on as Sokka started to zone out, not paying attention to Suki having her own conversation with Lika. Sokka just happened to stare at Azula's table as she got up and started walking toward him. He started to contemplate why as she got closer to him.

_Why is she coming over here? I hope she doesn't start anything 'cause I don't wanna deal with it today._

Azula finally reached the table and Sokka prepared for the worst.

"Sokka, what do we have next period in A.P. U.S.?"

"I think we are going to get that essay that is due on Friday, I will probably procrastinate until Thursday night to do it"

"Well, because you are so inadequate, I will help you with the essay" Azula replied

"_You _want to help _me_? Why am I sensing a plan?" Sokka replied trying to read her motives

"If I help you, I will help myself. Let's face it, we are always paired up as partners for everything and I think this is a conjoint effort paper and project deal. So when do you want me to pick you up?"

Sokka 's mind began to boggle as he tried to put two and two together.

"Um…uh…six?"

"Six sounds fine. I will be there at six sharp, punctuality is next to Godliness…which you will never imagine to reach as long as I am here. See you in class." Azula said as she walked back to her table.

_Did she ask me out on a study date or is this lunch drugged? Weird._

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review. No flames okay. 'Til next time.**


End file.
